Mejores amigos
by Myriamj
Summary: Edición  aunque nada nuevo . Ahora es una serie de capítulos cortos sobre cómo nuestros amigos están con nosotros, y a veces nosotros con nuestro amigos. Referencia AxH
1. Chapter 1

**Mejores amigos**

Bueno, después de revisar como quedó este fic, decidí modificarlo y publicarlo de nuevo como una serie de capítulos muy breves. Espero no incomodar a quien lo haya leído.

Por cierto, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

OxO

Gerald vio a Phoebe sentada en Slausen´s. La niña de diez años tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente. Era la época de Navidad y hacía bastante frío.

. - "Hola Phoebe"

. - "Hola Gerald"

Se produjo un silencio.

. - "Así que…humm…"

. - "¿Arnold te pidió que me preguntarás?" –preguntó la niña, atenta a la respuesta.

. - "Sí. ¿Y tú?" –dijo Gerald nervioso. Esa chica era inteligente; ya lo había descubierto.

. - "Helga. E incluyó una amenaza para ti si le contabas a cualquier persona." –dijo Phoebe tranquilamente.

. - "Ah. Arnold no incluyó ninguna amenaza, pero me pidió ser sutil y que si lo descubrías, no le dijeras a Helga."

. - "Bien." –dijo Phoebe sonriendo.

. - "Sí, bien." –sonrió Gerald.

. - "¿Quieres chocolate?" –ofreció Phoebe amablemente.

. - "Sí, gracias." –respondió el niño, sintiéndose más relajado.

Phoebe llamó al mozo y Gerald pidió otra taza de chocolate. Pronto el nerviosismo desapareció, y los niños comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Era curioso como el romance entre sus dos amigos, y sus respectivas torpezas (como no saber qué regalarse para Navidad), los había llevado a conversar más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mejores amigos (2)**

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

Xo Xo Xo

Phoebe entró rápidamente a Slausen's y sonrió al verlo. Gerald estaba mirando por la ventana con cara ausente frente a una copa de helado.

. - "Hola Gerald" –saludó la niña, acercándose silenciosamente.

. - "¡Phoebe!... Hola" –saludó el niño, sorprendido. La niña se rió.

. - "Bueno, ehm… ¿qué haces por aquí? Digo, no es que no me moleste" –añadió nervioso el niño.

. - "¿Puedo sentarme?" –preguntó Phoebe con cierta timidez.

. - "Sí, seguro" –dijo Gerald.

Se produjo un silencio.

. - "Qué bueno que estás aquí", "Vine porque sabía…" –dijeron de pronto los dos niños.

Se quedaron callados y se sonrieron.

. - "Lo siento, Gerald, di tú" –dijo Phoebe.

. - "Oh, no. Las damas primero" –dijo Gerald. Phoebe le sonrió.

. - "Bueno. Es Helga" –dijo Phoebe.

. - "¡Oh, no! Arnold también me pidió algo" –se quejó el moreno.

Phoebe se rió ante la cara cabizbaja de Gerald.

. - "Phoebe, ¿por qué esos dos no pueden resolver sus problemas? Digo, ¿qué podemos saber nosotros de sus deseos de San Valentín?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mejores amigos (3)**

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

Xo Xo Xo

Gerald entró a Salusen's con cara de preocupado. No sabía cómo ayudar a su mejor amigo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: ver si encontraba a Phoebe y compartir información. Tuvo suerte.

. - "Hola Phoebe" –la chica se sobresaltó en la barra. Contraria a sus hábitos, acababa de pedir un helado extra grande.

. - "Hola Gerald" –dijo la niña al verlo, pero no le sonrió- "me asustaste".

. - "Lo…lo siento" –dijo el niño. Se sentía algo tímido frente a Phoebe, más aún frente a las circunstancias actuales.- "¿Puedo acompañarte?"

. - "Ssi, claro."

Gerald tomó el pedido de Phoebe y lo llevó a una mesa cercana. Se sentaron.

. - "Bien, aquí está." –dijo el niño, poniendo el helado en la mesa.

. - "Gracias, Gerald" –dijo respondió la niña.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio. Phoebe suspiró.

. - "Supongo que te enteraste" –dijo Gerald. Phoebe asintió.

. - "Sí" –respondió la preadolescente.

. - "¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? Es que… nunca pensé que lo diría, pero es terrible que hayan terminado." –dijo Gerald.

. - "Lo sé" –sonrió con tristeza Phoebe- "pero no podemos hacer nada."

. - "¿Sabes? Arnold está pésimo. Nunca lo había visto así" –confidenció el moreno.

. - "Helga también está muy mal, aunque se esfuerce por demostrar lo contrario" –añadió con tristeza Phoebe, tomando una cuchara de su helado. Gerald pareció hundido en sus pensamientos.

. - "Phoebe, ¿te molesta si te acompaño con otro helado gigante?"

Phoebe sonrió.

. - "Bueno, si quieres me puedes ayudar con éste. No creo que sea capaz de comerlo sola"

Gerald se sintió más animado, y llamando al mozo, pidió otra cuchara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mejores amigos (4)**

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

Xo Xo Xo

Gerald rápidamente entró a Slausen´s y buscó a su alrededor. La altura que le habían dado sus casi 14 años le permitió verla fácilmente sentada frente a un sorbete de un color indefinido. Sin dudarlo, Gerald se acercó.

. - "Hey, Phoebe"

. - "Hola Gerald" –saludó Phoebe con la pajilla entre los dientes. De pronto hizo una mueca –"Ugh, no me gustó este sabor".

. - "Si quieres me lo das a mí y te comes el helado que yo iba a pedir" –le señaló Gerald, aunque su voz no era muy suave.

. - "Gracias, Gerald" –dijo Phoebe, antes de añadir- "¿te molesta algo?"

. - "Si, Phoebe. ¡¿desde cuándo?" –preguntó Gerald. Phoebe pareció sorprendida.

. - "¿Desde cuándo qué?" – preguntó Phoebe. Estaba medio ruborizada. No era buena mintiendo, pero la pregunta de Gerald podía tener sólo dos posibles respuestas.

. - "¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tú sabes! La cosa de _bueno, es que tal vez no me moleste tanto, tal vez la haya extrañado mucho y nos hayamos reconciliado, jejeje_" –dijo Gerald imitando los modos de Arnold.

Phoebe se rió. Sí, era la respuesta más probable. La otra respuesta era todavía un secreto que ni siquiera había compartido con Helga. Aunque, claro, Helga sospechaba y la molestaba cada cierto tiempo.

. - "Bueno, no sé bien desde cuándo, aunque tengo mis sospechas. Recién lo descubrí ayer en la noche." –respondió Phoebe, sonriendo al recordar cómo había descubierto las andanzas de su mejor amiga. Hacía varias semanas que la había notado distinta, más alegre. Quizás fuesen meses.

. - "Bien, me ganaste la mano, Phoebe. Yo recién me enteré hoy en la mañana" –dijo Gerald, suspirando y elevando los ojos al recordar las excusas de su mejor amigo.

. - "Suena a una historia prometedora" –dijo Phoebe.

. - "Sí, lo es, pero prometí no contarla" –dijo Gerald, con un dejo de decepción- "¿Sabes qué me molesta?"

. - "¿Qué?" –preguntó Phoebe cortésmente.

. - "Que no hayan tenido la decencia de contarnos. ¡Somos sus mejores amigos!" –exclamó Gerald.

. - "Humm… Yo pienso que tal vez no sea falta de decencia y no es que hayan decidido ignorar la amistad" –dijo Phoebe, revolviendo el sorbete con la pajilla.

. - "¿No?" –preguntó Gerald curioso- "entonces, ¿qué es?"

Phoebe olió la pajilla, y luego tomó todo el refresco y lo dejo frente a Gerald.

. - "Yo creo que es miedo. Miedo, y temor a cometer los mismos errores… con todos los compañeros opinando…" –dijo Phoebe.

. - "Tal vez tienes razón" –dijo Gerald, tomando la pajilla del sorbete y revolviéndolo de manera distraída.

. - "Gerald…" –dijo Phoebe, tomando algo de valor- "¿tú nunca has tenido un secreto? Digamos, algo que tú desees con todo el corazón, pero que temes que si los demás sepan, se perdería para siempre."

Gerald justo tenía la pajilla entre los dientes, y se ruborizó fuertemente. Instintivamente tragó el líquido que tenía al frente.

. - "¡Agh!" –dijo el moreno, sin poder evitarlo- "¡¿qué rayos es esto?"

. - "Repollo" –dijo Phoebe, riéndose de la cara de Gerald.

. - "¿Repollo? ¿A quién se le ocurre un sorbete de repollo?"

. - "Eso mismo pensé y por eso quise probarlo" –dijo Phoebe aún riendo.

. - "Ok, muy bien, muy bien" –dijo Gerald, más para sí mismo que para Phoebe. Phoebe seguía riendo.- "Bueno, voy comprarnos un par de helados entonces. Necesitamos sacarnos este sabor de la boca."

. - "Pero Gerald, no ando con más dinero para un helado" –dijo Phoebe, dejando de reír.

. - "Oh, no te preocupes" –dijo Gerald sonriendo- "yo invito".


	5. Chapter 5

**Mejores amigos (5)**

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie".

Xo Xo Xo

Una rubia adolescente entró a Slausen's con rapidez y determinación. Rápidamente, localizó a otro adolescente rubio, quien se encontraba frente a dos copas de helados.

. - "¡Helga!" –el chico le hizo señas con la mano.

. - "Sí, ya te vi " –dijo la chica con voz molesta, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al frente –"¿Puedes creerlo? En alguna parte, el universo se está riendo por esta ironía."

. - "¡Oh, vamos! Me vas a decir que no lo viste venir" –dijo Arnold mientras le alcanzaba la copa a Helga.

. - "Mm, gracias" –dijo Helga en voz baja y rápidamente, tomando una cuchara de helado. Luego exclamó- "¡Claro que lo había visto! ¡era malditamente obvio!"

. - "Entonces, ¿qué te molesta?"

. - "Las condiciones, obviamente. ¿Puedes imaginar a Phoebe extorsionándome?" –dijo Helga, con los ojos muy abiertos.

. - "nno…" –dijo Arnold, tratando de aguantar la risa- "¿lo logró?"

Helga se golpeó en la frente con la palma de su mano.

. - "Oye, Cabeza de Balón ¡Esto es serio!" –la rubia miró en torno suyo, y luego volvió a hablar- "Me dijo que tenía 3 puntos que yo debía respetar como su amiga: 1, Que Geraldo ya sabía que era hombre muerto si le hacía cualquier cosa, así que no tenía que amenazarlo; 2, que no necesitaba de mis planes o ayuda, ejem, especial, para saber cómo va su relación; y 3, que ella era capaz de cuidar por sí sola, no necesitaba que yo la fuese a vigilar, o al pelos de cepillo."

Arnold escuchaba a Helga atentamente.

. - "Y luego, ¡apareció con un contrato notarial y tuve que firmarlo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me dejó completamente atada de manos!" –finalizó Helga.

. - "Vaya, sí que te conoce" –apuntó Arnold, logrando una mirada desafiante de su compañera.

. - "Bien, pues me gustaría saber qué te hizo pedir un postre helado de ese tamaño" –dijo Helga, señalando la copa a medio terminar. Arnold suspiró.

. - "Pues, mi mejor amigo, y cito palabras textuales, me dijo: _Arnold, viejo, yo sé que te gusta ayudar a las personas y dar consejos. Pero, por favor, no me ayudes. No me des consejos. Si alguna vez te cuento algún problema con Phoebe, simplemente escucha y no me digas nada. Y si alguna vez te pido un consejo, recuérdame nuestros 12 años de amistad. Lo siento, viejo, pero sin consejos, mejor._"

Helga no pudo evitar reírse frente a esto. Arnold la miró ligeramente molesto.

. -"Lo siento, melenudo, pero él también te conoce muy bien" –dijo Helga controlando su risa- "Y, ¿qué vas hacer si no puedes darle consejos?"

. - "¿Darle consejos a Phoebe?" –aventuró Arnold, con una sonrisa.

. - "Muy bien, siempre que Geraldo acate mis instrucciones" –dijo Helga, sonriendo.

Los adolescentes se rieron nuevamente.

. - "¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podíamos ir al cine después."-dijo Arnold.

. - "Eres peor que yo, Arnoldo. Ellos están allá. Y yo firmé un contrato."

. - "Bien, tenía que intentarlo. Supongo que realmente no podemos hacer nada."- dijo el muchacho, con un ligero tono de desaliento en la voz.

. - "No; por el momento, no." –dijo Helga con un suspiro. – "Pero, creo que les irá bien. Han aprendido de nosotros" –Helga añadió y le guiñó un ojo.

. - "Eso es lo que me temo" –dijo Arnold, sonriendo. Helga enarcó una ceja.

. - "Oye, ¿tú no eres el optimista?"

. - "Bueno, pero si tú me quitas mis líneas, tengo que ser el pesimista" –contestó Arnold.

Y los dos rubios siguieron conversando y bromeando, mientras calmaban sus deseos de saber cómo les estaba yendo a sus mejores amigos en su cita.


End file.
